Who Am I
by KentuckyShieldFan
Summary: Sadie Grace spent her 15th birthday saying good bye to her mother who had died days before. She believed she was alone in the world but her mother had assured she would be able to be united with her father. Her mom had told her very little about the man at all but she let her attorney know who the man was and how to contact him. She did not know her dad was her hero Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything other than the storyline**

**Please Review the reviews inspire my writing**

**Who Am I? (Requested Story)**

July 12, 2019

It was her 15th birthday. She should be celebrating with her friends. Her party was planned and paid for. Invitations were sent out. Everyone had said that they were coming. There would be no party for Sadie Grace Mays. She was sitting in a room filled with people. Everyone coming around telling her how sorry that they were. Some handed out hugs. Others just gave her that look that basically told her that they pitied her. Sadie did anything she could to not look up at the front of the room where her mother was resting in that coffin.

They had been out choosing her birthday cake and shopping for just the right dress. Sadie and her mom did not have a lot of money so her mother had been working double over time to pay for the party and everything to go with it. As they were heading home the rain began to pour down and the roads were slick. Her mom was typically a good driver but she must have been tired and lost control of the car. Sadie could barely remember when they hit the tree but when she woke up she was in the hospital being told that her mother did not make it.

As she kept greeting people who came up to talk to her Sadie had to wonder what would happen to her. She was the only child of an only child who was the child of two only children. Translated that meant she had no one. She was completely alone in the world. Sadie had never been told anything about her father except that he knew nothing about her. Her mom had always been very honest with her about the fact that she had never let him know about her. She had never told Sadie anything about him either. Once the last of the mourners had left the arrangements had been made for her mother's final wishes. A woman walked up to where Sadie was sitting and as Sadie glanced up she knew that was the moment she would know what would happen to her. As she stood up and faced the woman a familiar face came up and stood with them. He was her best friend's dad and her mother's lawyer.

"Sadie this is Margie Thompson, she is going to help me make sure you are taken care of. Your mother left me the contact information for your birth father. I am in the process of trying to contact him. Until then you will be staying with us." He said laying his hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Yes Sir." Sadie murmured in return.

"Sadie you have nothing to worry about Mister Bryan and I will figure this all out for you." Mrs. Thompson spoke up.

Sadie gave the woman a smile and a slight nod/

"Thank you maam." She said before turning to move out of the building to Mr Bryant's car.

July 19st 2019

The Bryan family had tried to make the past week as good as it possibly could be but Sadie was still not quite able to move on. She missed her mother and was still terrified of what would happen to her. Would they find her father? Would she have to go to foster care? Since her birthday party had been cancelled and she really had a pretty rough birthday Mr Bryan bought tickets to go see Smackdown Live. He would be taking Sadie and her best friend Mari. She allowed herself to get excited about the show that night. Sadie already had her outfit chosen. She would wear her jean shorts and her favorite T-shirt of her favorite superstar Randy Orton. She had her light brown hair down so that it fell around her and down her back. She had her make up perfectly done as much as she was allowed to. Her soft green eyes sparkled as she grew more and more excited. Slowly the stress of the week just vanished. It was a lot to lose your mom and then have to get your cheek swapped for DNA to see if you have a dad or not. When it was time to go the girls ran out to the car and chattered excitedly all the way to the arena. Their seats were pretty much ring side. Sadie had been to shows before but never this close. She usually got stuck in the nose bleed section. Once they had found their seats Mr. Bryan excused himself and told the girls to stay there in their seats.

When Mister Bryan returned he had Miss Thompson with him. Mari took Sadie's hand and she glanced from one of them to the other waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

"Sadie Grace, we are going to take you back stage to meet someone." Miss Thompson spoke up.

Sadie looked at her and her face took on a very confused look. She had wondered why they had arrived so early there was no one else in the arena. Sadie kept holding Mari's hand tightly as they were led back stage to a room. When they walked inside Sadie saw Randy Orton there at a table with a woman and five kids. There were three boys and two girls. Sadie looked around at them all and she figured that Mr Bryan and Miss Thompson had arranged this. A lets feel sorry for the poor girl who buried her mom on her birthday meet and greet. As Sadie looked at the kids she stopped when she saw the older girl who was still younger than herself. The girl could really be her twin if they were the same age. Sadie was distracted from her thoughts as Mr Bryan talked.

"Sadie you know your momma left us the information on finding your father. We took your DNA and well we have found him."

Sadie glanced around the room and then answered. "Yes Sir, I know that you are looking for my dad. Where is he?"

She really could not understand what was going on. She began to get nervous and chew on her lower lip as she trailed her eyes around the room. She sat down because she felt like she would pass out. She hadn't even realized that Randy Orton had stood up and walked to where she was sitting.

"Sadie I know that you don't know me but…." He started to speak.

"Are you crazy of course I know you! You are Randy Orton. You have been my favorite superstar since I was maybe five." Sadie blurted out the excitement of meeting her hero was over taking her.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand. I am your dad. I met your momma when we were both young. She and I hung out and well things happened. Sadie I swear she never told me about you or I would have always been there." Randy spoke as tears formed in his eyes.

Sadie was lost in what to say. She was in shock really. She felt the tears wetting her cheeks and she glanced to him and then to the woman with him and each of the kids. She drew in a deep breath to try to calm down before she answered him.

"My mother always told me that she never told my father about me. She told me if I ever had the chance to meet him to not be angry or hold it against him because it was all her fault." Sadie finally answered.

"Sadie I am your father's wife Kim. These are your brothers and sisters. If it is okay with you we would like to bring you home with us." The dark haired woman spoke up.

Sadie began to try to process it all. She finally nodded. She had lived in Tennessee her entire life but she knew she would rather be with family than with strangers. She let her eyes settle on his face. Her eyes and hair color matched his. She could see herself in his face. She lifted her hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I have never had brothers or sisters. I have only ever had my mom. Im not even sure if I can be a good sister or not but I want to try." Sadie said smiling.

Sadie was still trying to process everything that had happened. Randy Orton was her dad. She had a step mom and brothers and sisters. Sadie smiled and one by one her new brothers and sisters came over hugging her. She turned to Mari and hugged her.

"Will you be mad if I stay back here and talk?" Sadie asked.

"No silly this is why we brought you here." Mari answered.

Sadie spent the entire show talking to her new family. She met some of the superstars but she was too engaged with her family to be so excited about it at all. She was asked to go back to the hotel with them and she did. They stayed up for hours talking and getting to know each other. That night she went to bed with her younger sister and she whispered a prayer knowing it would be heard.

"Thank you momma." She said quietly.

Before she drifted off to sleep Sadie tried to think about all the questions she had for when her dad had time. She still couldn't believe that she was Randy Orton's daughter. She felt her sister take her hand and Sadie smiled slowly falling into a deep sleep for the first time since she had lost her mom with a smile on her face.

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything other than the storyline**

**Please Review the reviews inspire my writing**

**Who Am I? (Requested Story) Chapter 2**

They pulled up to a large home with a huge yard. Sadie tried to hide her excitement but in the end she found it impossible. She and her mom had shared a one-bedroom apartment her entire life and this house was practically a mansion to her. She looked around at her brothers and sisters and they seemed a lot less excited than she was. They piled out of the car and Sadie found herself standing there looking up at the house. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and she looked up at her dad.

"Welcome home kiddo." He said laughing.

Once they were inside Sadie was even more in shock that this was her home. She trailed her eyes around the room in astonishment taking in every single detail. Everyone seemed to be trailing off to their own rooms leaving Sadie there with her dad and Kim. She gave them a timid smile.

"Thanks for letting me come here with you." She nearly whispered.

"Sadie sweetheart you are family. I know you just met your dad and I. I also know no one could take your mom's place but I already see you as my daughter too." Kim said trying to reassure her.

"She is right sweetie. I know this has to be over whelming but you are family and we all already love you. Let's get you to your room we planned a cook out with the family so you could meet them all." He said with a smile.

Kim took Sadie upstairs and they went into a large bedroom which opened into its own bedroom. Sadie sat her bag on the bed and she smiled. She had slept on the couch so long that she could not remember sleeping in a bed.

"Let's get you unpacked. Do you have a swim suit?" Kim asked as Sadie opened her bag.

Her clothes were mostly second hand. She did baby sitting back home to earn extra money to buy her clothes. She looked up at Kim and then down to her clothes.

"No, I really do not have much clothes wise. I mean I.." Sadie said quietly.

Kim looked at the clothing and then smiled up at Sadie. It dawned on her that Sadie was not used to the lifestyle she would have with them. She put her hand over Sadie's.

"I know what we should do. The cookout is not for a few hours lets go shopping. Consider it bonding time." Kim said excitedly.

Sadie felt her cheeks redden as she answered. "I would love that I mean if it's not too much on you."

"It is my pleasure sweet angel lets go." Kim laughed taking Sadie's hand and pulling her from the room.

They arrived at the store and it was like nothing Sadie had ever seen before. When they stepped inside the women working there spoke to Kim and the two of them were led back to a private section of the dressing rooms.

"Ladies we need everything. An entire wardrobe. This is my daughter Sadie and she is fifteen. She can choose anything she wants to have. Kim said turning to Sadie. "Angel don't be shy. You choose what you want."

Before Sadie could even answer she was being shown different outfits and clothes. She chose things to try on and actually let herself have fun. She began to pick the things she liked but she was afraid she was picking too much. There were dresses and jeans and shorts and t shirts. Things to sleep in things that went under her clothes. She had a bikini. Shoes so many shoes. Sadie glanced to the pile she was taking home and the things she had put to the side not wanting to buy too much. She heard Kim's voice speak up.

"Ladies we will take all of it including the Louis Vuitton bag she has been eyeing over there. Sadie if you want choose something to wear out of here and we will go have our hair and nails done."

Sadie could not help but smile as tears formed in her eyes. She chose a pretty romper and some sandals and changed into them adding her old clothes to the pile that were to be delivered to the house. When she left the dressing room she saw Kim talking to the women and she smiled as she moved to her. The women simply nodded.

"Everything will be sent to your home as you requested Mrs. Orton including the surprises."

The two of them left the shop and moved to the hair and nail salon next door. They talked and got to know one another as they were given manicures and pedicures. Sadie was growing to love Kim. She was so kind and caring to her. I couldn't be easy to have your husband suddenly up and have some kid you knew nothing about. While Sadie had her hair done a woman came to her and introduced herself.

"Sadie I am Melanie. Your mom asked me to show you how to do your make up and we will send you home with the products we teach you to use."

She had never used make up before. Her mother never allowed it. There were a lot of things Sadie was never allowed to do. Her mother tried her best but she was never the best at parenting. Sadie listened to Melanie and took in everything she was telling her. When they were done she was turned to Kim.

"Wow, angel you are so beautiful. Look at you. Your dad won't even know who you are." Kim said with a smile.

Sadie was given a mirror and she gazed at her reflection tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at Kim and hugged her as she stood up. Sadie leaned there in her arms and whispered softly.

"Thank you, Thank you so much ."

They returned to the car and on the drive home sung to the top of their lungs to the radio and taking. Sadie could never remember having this much fun. The tiredness of everything began to melt away and she felt happy. As they made it home she noticed there were more cars there than before they left. She looked at Kim and her face showed how timid she was.

"Hey don't you let this scare you angel. You are an Orton and they will all love you as much as your dad and I do." Kim reassured her.

Sadie saw her dad walking towards them and when she got out of the car he stopped staring at her and smiling. She drew in her breath and held it hoping he would be okay with everything they had done.

"Sweetie you look beautiful. All your things came and they are in your room. Come on lets go meet the family." He took her hand as he spoke.

Sadie reached back and took Kim's hand and held on to both of their hands tightly as she walked to the door hearing the voices of everyone inside. She was still nervous and unsure of everything that was happening. She knew though that she would be okay something inside her told her she would be okay with the help of her new family.

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
